Kal-El of the X-Men
by Zero-the dragon king
Summary: Clark does some serious thinking and decides to join the X-Men. M to be safe Warning Clark x harem.Fortress already built and is before the public is made aware of mutants. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

An 18 year old Clark Kent stood up in his loft in the barn and wondered what was out there in the world, as he had no interest in space because of his biological father Jor-el, he thought of all the people out there in pain and he could hear all of them, all he wanted to do was help people not because he was sent here to but because he had the power to and-

His thoughts were interupted by the approaching footsteps of the only man to ever earn his full trust, his adopted father Johnathan Kent. "Hey clark why the long face" he asked, to which clark replied "Dad, I've been thinking alot" "About what clark" "About people, about their pain and I can hear them every one of them suffering." Johnathan stood there for a moment and thought about what his son said and replied "Then why don't you do something about it" "What" clark asked confused "clark your mother and I knew that the day we found you we would one day have to let you go and let you find your calling and from what we have seen you could do alot by using your powers to help people in need and besides you could actually help out those who need it, but not here" clark thought about what his father said and he then remembered what Jor-el said to him 'Become Earths protector' and in that instant he knew what he had to do he had to become a hero to the people and what better way to help people than to help the super powered people that he found out_ (after a little snooping) _were called The X-MEN.

_A/N Sorry its so short. Next up a 3 month skip and clark drops in on Professor X._


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

Clark was _Blurring_ through the streets of bayville and stopped at the gates of the X-Mansion (_thats what I call it_) he looked to the side for a button or an intercom and found what he was looking for and pressed it "Hello" the voice from the intercom sounded feminine and very kind "yes, I would like to speak to Professor Xavier, If you would be so kind, It is important I speak to him." It was quiet for a few moments before the voice responded "Do you have an appointment?" Clark knew he didn't have an appointment, but he knew that if he was to get into the Mansion he would have to be truthful for once, so he responded with "No I do not but I'm an al-"

Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm was doing her morning walk about to make sure the mansion was still standing and everything was tidy so that the new mutants or 'newbies' as Logan a.k.a. Wolverine called them, when she heard the buzzer for the intercom 'Someones at the gate' she thought as she pressed the button to respond "Hello" to which heard "yes, I would like to speak to Professor Xavier, If you would be so kind, It is important I speak to him." For some odd reason the voice made her blush intensely, for it sounded very masculine and full of power and yet very gentle at the same time. It took her a few moments before she could stop herself from blushing like mad, (_Maybe Clark x Storm [=p]_), she then composed herself and asked "Do you have an appointment?" It was awhile before the unknown voice voice responded with something she never saw coming, the voice then responded with "No, I do not ,but I'm an alien." Storm was a little ticked off at this so she responded with "Listen kid, If you don't have an appointment then please leave." After that she heard nothing so after a few moments she thought the young man had left, It was then she heard a gust of wind and she felt someone behind her, she spun around and saw a very handsome young man, In her opinion, but she didn't recognise the young man and her body went into fight mode, so she reared her fist and punched him in the face. Her next thought was 'OUCH!'

"No I do not but I'm an alien." Clark is what he responded with, But there was a few moments of silence and he hoped he didn't piss her off too much and as he thought he did, as the female voice responded with, "Listen kid, If you don't have an appointment then please leave." He then thought that he just ruined his chances, so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran inside at a tenth his full speed and ran around the back found a balcony that had a window open, jumped up, dove inside, ran downstairs and saw a woman standing next to what he thought was an intercom, he then ran next to her and came to a full stop. As he did this the womans hair blew back, alerting her that someone was behind her. The woman then turned around, as she turned around he used his super speed to get a good look at her, the woman had chocolate colored skin with silver hair, she had obviously just gotten up because she was in what seemed to be her PJs, he saw the look in her eyes, in her eyes he could tell he was an intruder as she reared her fist back and punched him in the face. The next thing she did was hold her hand in pain and he heard her saying "ow ow ow ow OW!" Clark being the gentleman that he is asked "Are you alright?, sorry If I hurt you."

"Are you alright?, sorry If I hurt you." As soon as Ororo heard this she looked up into the young mans' deep blue eyes, but as soon as she did this she became lost in his eyes 'they are like the deep blue sea, I feel like I could dive into them and get lost in them forever' she thought with a blush. "Ummmmm are you alright mam?" Snapping out of her stupor she corrected herself, still clutching her hand in pain,"I'm fine." She said, she finally got a good look at the young man, he was about 6'2, had dark shaggy hair and looked no older than 17 or 18 years. "um excuse me miss, but i'm here to see Professor Xavier, my name is Clark Kent." Ororo, no longer feeling any pain in her hand, straightened her hair out, and said "Oh, I'm Ororo Munroe and sorry about reacting the way I did but you did sneak up on me and you have a pretty thick head." Clark arched an eyebrow, Ororo quickly realizing what she had just said tried to correct it "Oh I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean that, what I meant was-" "It's alright Ms. Munroe, I know what you meant." Interrupted Clark "Please call me Ororo or 'Oro' for short." Said Ororo. It was then that Clark said that he should talk to the professor and explain his situation to him. Ororo understood and said to follow her, which he did. A little while later they came up to the professors study and Ororo knocked on the door "Come in." Which they did and as soon as they entered Clark saw a bald man in a wheelchair who immediately saw the newcomer (Clark) and said "Oh why hello my name is Professor Charles Xavier, I run the Institute for gifted children, and you are?" As he holds his hand out. Clark takes his hand and says "Oh, my name is Clark Kent." Now that pleasantries were out of the way the Professor decided to ask what the young man wanted. "Alright, Mr. Kent, I don't mean to be rude but I'm pressed for time, so what can I do for you?" Deciding to get down to business he explained who and what he is to the Professor and Ororo seeing as he already told her what he is.

_20 Minutes later_

After Clark explained his lineage the Professor and Ororo were speechless because right in front of them was an alien, a real life alien, the answer to the question 'Is there life out there?' Clark seeing them staring at him weirdly, he started to get nervous and it was showing. Seeing his discomfort the Professor decided to break the silence "So you are an alien?"


End file.
